Gekouchou no Mai
by BloodyRabbit
Summary: Two new student in Kaibara High, thats nothing out of the ordinary, but what would happen if the two new students are actually related to the Souma House? And what would happen if they are cursed? Find it out your self! Rated M to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

The moon stared down at the open window in a certain house. It's gaze giving off a soft ray of silver light to a long black hair that dangled from the edge.

A rattling of chains were heard by the silent night as the owner of the long magnificent hair let out a loud cough, making her hair sway and ride the light wind.

The growling became louder as the moon kept staring at the window of the pitiful souls who are struggling to live in the hopes of redemption...

"...Onii-sama... don't cry...I'm here, I'll always be here...I love you..."

* * *

Sun's bright light shinned through the windows of Kaibara High School. A black mustang stopped in front of the gate with everyone eyes on it. It's back door opened on the left side, which was the side that was facing the school.

A boy with blazing red hair with slightly tanned skin and a frame-less glasses shinning by the ray of sunlight. His face turned to the side, revealing his sharp golden eyes that made most of the girl's gasp with reddened cheeks.

When the teenager moved away from teh door, a little fraile girl around the age of 1214 came out wearing the prescribed school uniform for the high school girl.

The boy held out a hand to the girl letting her take it as he led her through the gate and into the building with every students' eyes boring on them.

"Have you heard? We got a new student!"

"I heard the guy is a senior"

"I heard the other ones a super genius who skipped Jr. high and is directly entering high school."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Take seat! All of you take seat-!! A-, shut up! All of you shut up!!"

The teacher screamed out trowing chalk to the students who all escaped the horror of her thousand chalk bullets.(N:which comes out only when she's having a hang over...)

Suddenly the door slowly opened making the commotion to stop like a video tape that hit pause. They all stared at the door slowly open with curious eyes, until it stopped in the middle...

"A-are you sure this is the right room? Onii-sama"

"... I'm pretty sure it's the right room, why don't you just open the door already?"

"A, Onii-sama!!"

The door opened, revealing the boy with blazing red hair and gold eyes that stunned all the girls who just walked over to the dying teacher. Most of the eyes were on the mysterious new student when some noticed another person standing by the open door.

"Ne-san, see, its the right room."

All eyes widen and quickly turned to teh little girl who stood there with her eyes covered by the shadow of her hair.

Her head slowly looked up to reveal a pare of shinning mysterious silver eyes that glow behind her silky black hair.

**"Ne-san?!"**

"Ah, yea, I forgot to mention, we've got two new students starting today... Just introduce your selves and seat on the empty seats... I'll have a early break..."

The teacher left leaving the two new students standing in front of the speechless class.

The boy was the first to act as he walked to the nearest empty seat near the window. The girl looked startled, and soon she too walked to the remaining empty seat, beside the brown haired girl with two blue ribbons tied at each sides of his head.

**Lunch Break**

The students flooded the hall as they run through each other to the cafeteria, some talking and playing around after hearing the bell.

Almost all the students were out of the room when the brown haired girl turned to the new student with a bright smile.

"Hello there, I'm Tohoru Honda, nice to meet you!"

Tohoru's friendly voice made the little new student turn her head slowly to face her. She stared at the energetic smiling brown eyes, making Tohoru stare back at her silver one.

The silver color made Tohoru slightly dizzy until a hand was placed on her shoulder with the familiar gentle voice calling her.

"Honda-san"

Quickly turning around Tohoru smiled as she looked at her fellow classmate, Shoma Yuki. She was about to turn back to face the little girl when the two mysterious students walked out of the classroom.

"What were you doing? Honda-san"

"E, ah, Shouma-kun! I was just-just..."

"Was that..."

"Oh, yes. I was about to ask her, her name but it seems their in a hurry."

Laughing a little, the two followed up with the others who were waiting for them out side the room.

**After School**

The three students walked home with a constant bickering from the orange haired boy and a simple comment by the grey hair, making his agner burst, ending up into a fight in the middle of the street.

Tohoru attempted to stop them but they just never listened until they kept walking again to their destination.

The woods were now surrounding them as they walked through the grass road to their home, Yuki and Kyo noticed a slight difference in the wilderness.

But shrugging the thought off, the two were about to open the door when it opened by it self, revealing Hatori with his usual poker face.

"Hatori!"

"Hatori-san, what are you doing here?"

Hatori greeted them not bothering to answer Tohoru's question as he walked out of the front door with the familiar red haired boy after him.

"A!"

"...Do you three know him?"

"What's wrong Ha-san?"

Shigeru came out with his usual strange smile as the new student turn to them.

Adjusting his glasses, he stared at them with his golden eyes, trying to recall where he had seen them. When Hatori suddenly spoke, breaking his concentration.

"Nikou-kun, do you know them?"

"I believe I have no memory of them, Mr.Hatori..."

"Well, lets just leave that asside, and will the moon be coming?"

With a slight moment, Nikou nodded telling him that the moon will be seeing the god, him self.

Shigeru and Hatori nodded in understanding as they both had their serious face while discussing the matter. Making the three teens wonder in their own minds...

The moon shinned behind the cloud as the head of the Shoma fanily sat out side, staring at the silver moon. The room behind him was dim dark as the ancient Japanese candles were the only source of light in the room.

"I'm pleased to see you well, Akito-sama..."

"...You seem fine your self...with out that curse."

Akito slightly turned his head to stare at the teenage girl who at in his room with a dark blue kimono.

he stared at her silver eyes that reflected the light of the weak moon was it sparkle beautifully in the dark, with her long black hair becoming one with the darkness.

A small smile was formed on the girl's thin lips as she stared at Akito's back.

"Well you don't have to be so hurt full in telling me my time..., since we do have the same limits...Akito-sama"

Akito laughed a little as the girl giggled in the dark, filling the silent night with their laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shinned brightly at the small Shoma house, starting their day like every other. With all the commotion and all the racket that the people does inside.

That is until the door bell rang indicating a customer at their door.

Tohoru walked over the door with a smile answering it with her bright smile. Her smile slightly dropped as she stared at the black suited man with brown skin and bald head wearing a pare of sunglasses looking exactly like a MIB.

"...Is this the house of Sho-uma Shigu-re?"

"Ha?"

The girl asked not knowing who he was searching for. She cocked her head to the side as the man repeated the name once more with a much more stranger accent.

"Tohoru-kun, who was it?"

Shigure poped his head out with his strange smile as he peeked to take a look at who was at the door.

"Oh, Gu-re-san!"

"A! Haru-san!"

**"Haru-san?!"**

* * *

Loud laughter has filled the small house for the past 30 minutes as the three teenagers stared at the two idiots adults who were laughing their head out with their stupid talk.

It has been a while since they were informed that the stranger in front of them as Haruhiko Shijuki, a friend of the dog and a member of a clan that has been with the Shoma's for a while.

The three teenagers were seated on the side, not wondering how they had became friends, until a ring of the door bell was heard.

As their usual basis, Tohoru went to answer the door to know who it was. Her eyes sparkled as she wondered who it was. her thoughts were answered as she joyfully opened the door to be greeted by the same silver eyes that made her paralyzed to that place she had stopped her self, right in front of the door.

"Honda-san, who was it?"

Yet again, her body functioned once more as she heard the familiar voice of the grey haired boy who came with a pleasant smile. His violet eyes traveled to his little classmate in front of him as he looked some what startled.

"Your-..."

His voice was cough short as the girl bowed as a greeting and looked up with her silver eyes boring into them.

"I apologize for my sudden appearance here in this house and for my cousin's disturbance here as well."

Her voice was stern yet gentle at the same time as she stood her ground and told her reason for visiting the little house. The two inhabitants of the house stared at the little girl who they had seen her stutter and slightly tremble in front of the class.

The said skin headed man came popping out of no where with a cheerful smile that did not match his appearance with a, about to blow Kyo growling like a cat.

"A! Gekou-chan! You look so cute in that spring cloths of yours!"

Haruhiko rushed over with open arms until the girl suddenly ducked and fliped him over making him fall on the ground. Gekou looked down at him, and smiled gently like a caring mother.

"Haruhiko, the head had requested me to bring you home as you had seemed to cause disturbance to the Shouma House."

Haruhiko's left eyebrow twitched as he looked up at the small girl with fearful look on his fatal position on the ground. he had seen Gekou's eyes grow mysteriously dangerous, like some what of a killer.

Haruhiko shivered and dragged him self as farther away from her as possible. The muffler around Gekou's neck swayed a little as she turned to the others who were watching her with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth.

With a smile Gekou bowed once more as she gently smiled, showing her soft side.

"Well, thank you for taking care of our _IDIOT_ for a while. We'll be leaving now."

With that she bowed once more and turned her heel, making her white knee length skirt sway, along with her long egg white muffler that followed her, and her half tied long back hair shinning under the light. Her hand held Haruhiko by the back of his collar as she dragged him out; him waving with tears to the other idiot adult of the house.

Everything was silent and peaceful after the incident. It was rather pleasing as Tohoru hanged the wet cloths, Yuki tended his garden, and Kyo stared at the blue sky..._Where's Shigure?_

Not one of them thought of the question, and not one of them had that question run through their head, so...I(narrator) would like to ask...Where is he?

* * *

"So you're finally here, Haruhiko..."

A young boy around the age of 10 to 13 spoke as he straiten his composture from leaning on the wall and on to his legs. His un-natural colored orange hair swayed slightly with its red highlights representing the heat of fire.

"Aaaaa-! Natsuki-kun! You look cute as ever!"

Haruhiko exclaimed as he embraced Natsuki into a bear-like hug, taking the poor boy's breath away.

Turning around, Gekou smiled as she walk out the room through the sliding ancient Japanese paper doors. Her long black hair followed her as she turn a corner leaving them all for them selves.

"You guys, keep quiet, we're not here for fun, mind you"

A girl with whitish silver hair walked in with a boy with pure white hair and dazzling blue eyes.

The girl's green eyes glared at the two wrestling people as her companion just yawned as he nuzzled his face lower into the black and gray striped muffler around his neck that covered the lower half of his face.

"Awwww, Aki, don't be a party-poop-er, I was just having a skin-ship with my favorite cousin of mine!"

Aki, the silver haired girl, puffed her cheek as she placed both her hands on her hips in a demanding manner as she snapped her face away in another direction, seeing as the victim of this so called skin ship had lost all accounts of escaping from the perverted clutches of Haruhiko.

The silent white haired boy walked over to the two wrestlers as he picked the little boy by the collar of his shirt with one hand, carrying him effortlessly out of Haruhiko's grip.

His blue eyes narrowed to the skin headed man as he placed Natsuki down on the floor beside him.

"Awwwww, don't get too mad Yukio, I was just playing, I wouldn't dare eat you're brother dearest"

Haruhiko stated in a mocking way as he twirled around with the white haired teen called Yuki set his orange haired brother down on his feet as Aki glared at Haruhiko.

Just when another fight was about to occur, one of the maids excusably walked in the room in a formal manner as she bowed in front of them all.

"The head is calling for your presence, my masters..."

"Spring has finished and it's the time of Fall now..."

* * *

Akito's mysterious voice stated as he(in my story Akito's a guy.) look out the window while holding a red colored leaf that had fallen from the tree near the window.

"Seems so, and the Shijuki's will be having their feast tonight...weren't you supposed to go?"

Shigure asked as he stared at Akito's frail form, his eyes were some what gentle as the sickly head of the Souma's turned to the dog of the year with a calm smile.

"She already came yesterday, why should I see her with the rest of them?"


End file.
